Referring to FIGS. 1-2, a handgun 10, as known in the art, has a breech-slide 40, having a forward end portion 42 and a rearward end portion 44. The breech-slide 40 slides rearward and forward on the upper end portion of a frame 12 of the handgun 10. The breech-slide 40, as known in the art, further has an ejector opening 45, to allow an empty cartridge to be ejected from the handgun 10. The breech-slide 40, as known in the art, further has a rear sight 55 located at the rearward end portion 44 and a front sight 60 located at the forward portion 42 for aiming.
The breech-slide 40 is used to load a new cartridge in the handgun 10's barrel for firing by gripping and pulling the breech-slide 40 towards the rearward end portion 44. The breech-slide 40 may also be used to clear a malfunction and/or to clear out an unfired cartridge to make the handgun 10 safe by gripping and pulling the breech-slide 40 towards the rearward end portion 44. Although the breech-slide 40 has striations (i.e. grooves) 50, the breech-slide 40 is difficult to operate and requires significant grip strength in user's fingers. This is even more difficult if user's fingers are not strong, are slippery, or are missing.
In view of the above, a need exists for a system to provide a user with an easier way to slide the breech-slide 40.
In the following description, like reference numbers are used to identify like elements. Furthermore, the drawings are intended to illustrate major features of exemplary embodiments in a diagrammatic manner. The drawings are not intended to depict every feature of every implementation nor relative dimensions of the depicted elements, and are not drawn to scale.